The Vampires
by AlexFujisaki-san
Summary: a pasado años desde la ultima aventura y todos viven en paz, Sombras del pasado regresan atormentado la vida de Shun y Dan obligandolos a tomar una fuerte decicion ¿que haran? ShunxAlice - DanxRuno


Yo: Tadaimas ^^

Inter: cuantos fic tienes encerrados

Yo: que te importa

Inter: no yo solo digo, ademas este es mi favorito OwO

Yo: ¬¬ loca

Inter: ja! Mira quien fue a hablar

Yo: por que no te callas

Inter: Oblígame

Yo: Que lo haga el – señalando

Inter: m-mam-a – entrecortado

Shun: ¬¬ tanto miedo infundo en las personas

Inter: U¬¬ en este fic si

Shun: ¬¬ no es para tanto… ¿o si?

Yo: no solo esta exagerando por que no tiene nada más que hacer

Shun: U¬¬ me-mejor pon el fic

Yo: sip ^^

_Han pasado ya tres años desde que los peleadores tuvieron su última aventura y todo a estado en tranquilidad hasta que los peleadores descubren una verdad que les dejara impactados. Vampiros, Hermanos, guerra, enemigos, inmortalidad _

_Shun Tiene un hermano Gemelo y una hermana menor, los tres son tan diferentes que se han estado peleando desde épocas remotas. Y si el hermano gemelo de Shun fuese alguien completamente opuesto a el, y su hermana menor tuviera complejo de asesina sádica. ¿Qué sucederá cuando los peleadores descubran el pasado de su amigo? ¿le apoyaran en esto? Descúbranlo aquí en ''The Vampires'' _

_Shun X Alice – Dan X Runo – ¿? X July - ¿? X ¿? _

_Desde su existencia los tres hermanos han peleado sin descanso evitando. Evitando cruzar sus caminos, Doscientos años después el destino los pondrá frente a frente nuevamente para evitar que aquella que fue encerrada renazca de sus propias cenizas, aquella de su misma sangre._

Capitulo Uno – Visitantes no deseados.

Los peleadores estaban reunidos en casa de Marucho (cuando no) celebrando el cumpleaños sorpresa para Shun, el cual había aceptado con resignación la fiesta, Bailaron, cantaron en karaoke, jugar juegos y tuvieron peleas bakugan por diversión. Todo era completamente normal, diversión por donde se viere dentro de el salón. Mas sin embargo Shun parecía algo distante y preocupado. Salio a la azotea de la cara para respirar el aire de la noche, sin percatarse de que alguien le había seguido desde el ascensor opuesto, sentó en el marco del techo con las piernas al vacío contemplando el cielo de la noche

¿?: ¿Te ocurre algo Shun? – Le pregunto la voz de su amiga Alice Glehabich, Shun dio un pequeño salto debido a la sorpresa, no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de la chica o quizás si la había notado pero inconcientemente

Shun: ¿Alice? ¿Sucede algo? – Pregunto volteando a verla

Alice: Eso debería preguntarte yo a ti ¿No crees? Estas muy distante ¿Qué te preocupa? – Pregunto acercándose al el pelinegro y sentándose a su lado espaldas al vacío, Shun bajo la cabeza mirando el suelo – Puedes confiar en mi Shun ¿Lo sabes verdad? – Le dijo regalándole una sonrisa

Shun: Claro que lo se… -Dijo alzando la mirada al frente – 'Mas no se como alejarte de mi'' – Pensó para sus adentros – ''Maldita Imprimación'' – Maldijo para sus adentros

Alice: ¿Entonces por que no me dices que te aflige? – Dijo tomado la mano de Shun.

Shun: Lo…Lo sabrás a su tiempo debido – Dijo parándose en el marco del techo, la chica se paro pero en el techo y dijo

Alice: Es peligroso que te pares ahí, podrías caer – Dijo aun con su mano tomada con fuerza

Shun: Por mas que quisiera morir no puedo – Dijo en susurros inaudibles – Jamás moriré – Shun soltó la mano de Alice y dio un salto hacia atrás, tocando el seguro techo – Estoy bien no hay de que preocuparse – Dijo soltando un suspiro – ¿Vamos a adentro? – Pregunto alzando su brazo para que ella lo tomara, Alice se sonrojo y tomo el brazo de Shun. Shun miro detalladamente a Alice, con ese vestido violeta ceñido a el cuerpo se veía de maravilla, Sacudió mentalmente su cabeza – _''Que estas pensando Shun Kazami''_ – Se reclamo. Pero luego noto la mirada de Alice sobre el, claro como no, si era la primera vez que le veía así vestido, con un pantalón de tela negra formal, una camisa verde oscuro el saco color negro abierto y la corbata floja en su cuello, se mordió el labio, tenia ganas de gritar a los cuatro vientos _''Estoy enamorada de Shun Kazami''_ ante sus pensamientos se sonrojo aun mas fuerte y Shun la miro con interrogación, el trayecto dentro del elevador fue silencioso, ambos tomados del brazo del otro, cuando llegaron a su destino se encontraron a todos en la pista bailando a el compás suave de la música lenta que sonaba, ambos salieron del elevador y se miraron entre si

Shun: ¿Quieres bailar? – le pregunto con un susurro sobre su oído para que le escuchara

Alice: Me encantaría – Susurro con una sonrisa, Shun tomo su mano y la hizo girar para luego tomarla por la cintura con ambas manos, Alice trenzo sus brazos en el cuello del pelinegro apegándose a el, el le sacaba una cabeza de altura, en un movimiento, Shun alzo a Alice y la posiciono sobre sus pies, quedando así ambos a la misma altura, cara a cara

Shun: Así esta mejor ¿no crees? – Le dijo apegándola un poco mas a el y desplazándose por la pista, con Alice sobre sus pies

Alice: ¿Cómo lo haces? – Le pregunto sorprendida mirando como su compañero se desplazaba con ella encima, Shun se encogió de hombros y dijo

Shun: Eres muy ligera, como si fueses una pluma – Le dijo, Alice aun sonrojada se recontó contra su hombro y se dejo llevar por el momento – _''¿eres muy ligera?''_ – se reprocho a si mismo – _''Soy un idiota'' _– Dijo mentalmente con depresión.

Luego de un rato, Shun les dijo a sus amigos que un amigo suyo iría a su casa para visitarle como era costumbre los 22 de agosto (No tengo idea que día cumple Shun así que… pondré esta fecha), sus amigos comprendieron, pero aun así dijeron que era muy tarde para que ándase solo por el medio del bosque, Shun con resignación accedió a que le acompañases, con la condición de que se quedaran en su casa por el mismo motivo por el cual le acompañaban, los muchachos dijeron que si y todos marcharon rumbo a casa de Shun en el auto del mismo. Era un Volvo color verde oscuro, entraron perfectamente porque marucho a pesar de no ocupar mucho espacio no pudo ir ya que sus padres se negaron a dejarle salir de la casa tan noche, en el auto iban Alice, Dan, Runo y July así que entraron perfectamente, Dan fue en el asiento del Co-piloto y las chicas en los asientos traseros, Shun tenia la vista fija al frente, tuvieron que tomar una desviación por que el camino estaba cerrado debido a un choque automovilístico, pero Shun alcanzo a ver a un niño con la cabeza gacha y la mirada oculta, sus pequeños bracitos caídos a los lados y lagrimas decender al suelo. Sus ropas empapadas y manchadas de sangre. Cuando vio al niño recordó un suceso de su vida al instante

_Flash _

_Un niño de unos cuatro años estaba parado en el medio de la calle, a su lado derecho frente a el había otro niño de su misma edad, ambos de cabello negro azabache, estaban empapados por la lluvia que caía a su alrededor, sus cabellos pegados a sus rostro y sus ojos color dorando estaban completamente rojos carmesí, frente a el primer niño había una niña de un año, pequeña, con la cabeza gacha, sus ojos dorados y tenían el color rojo carmesí, su pequeño vestido blanco era cubierto de manchas de sangre, al igual que el de los otros tres. La mirada de los tres niños se alzaron y dejaron ver los instintos asesinos y despiadados que había en sus ojos color carmesí._

_Flash_

El grito aterrado de las chicas había hecho volver a Shun a la realidad cuando casi atropella a una mujer que había cruzado en el semáforo. Shun piso el freno a fondo y logro parar el carro antes de que golpease a la mujer que estaba en el cruce. La respiración de todos se había hecho pesada y la de Shun era bastante agitada, miro al frente con pánico al pensar que por su descuido en la mirada del pasado podo haber atropellado a un inocente. Apoyo su frente contra el volante y Salio del carro sin más, seguido de su compañero, La mujer que casi atropella con el carro estaba parada frente a el coche, con la mirada fría y sin emoción alguna, como si lo que casi le pasa fuese cosa de todos los días sobre ella.

Shun se adelanto hacia ella para pedirle disculpas cuando comenzó a notar algo familiar en la mujer, Su cabello azabache lacio y fino contra el marco de su piel pálida y marfilada, sus ojos color dorado, la altura de la mujer no era tanta como la de ellos era una cabeza mas baja que ellos sin mencionar que se notaba a lenguas que no habría de tener mas de unos quince o dieciséis años. Shun quedo petrificado en su lugar y susurro un nombre, aun que mas bien parecía escupirlo

Shun: _Johanna_ – Susurro, el nombre hizo que la chica se sobresaltara, volteo a ver a su agresor automovilístico sin poder evitar que en sus ojos apareciera un brillo de ira

Johanna: _John_ – Susurro en el mismo tono, los Peleadores miraban a ambos pelinegros con intriga a excepción de uno. La chica giro la cabeza al notar otra presencia conocida y diviso al castaño de ojos rojos – _Damon_ – Susurro clavando la mirada en los ojos rojos de Dan, todos miraron extrañados a la chica parada frente al auto, los cabellos de la chica comenzaron a volar por un extraño viento que salio de la nada, la chica coloco las manos en su vestido evitando así que se levantara hacia arriba. Suspiro – Ah… pasado mucho tiempo de no vernos – Dijo con pesar – Justo iba a pasar por la casa, jamás espere a encontraros aquí – Dijo mirando fijamente a el castaño y al pelinegro

Dan: Para nosotros también fue sorpresa – Susurro quedarte, Shun frunció el ceño y dio media vuelta el auto abrió la puerta del copiloto y la trasera dejándolas abiertas, avanzo hasta la parte trasera y abrió la valija.

Shun: Este no es sitio para hablar – Dijo con seriedad – Suban al auto – Exigió, casi todos subieron. Las chicas subieron en la parte trasera y Dan fue hacia el maletero y se metió bajo la extraña mirada de las peleadoras. Johanna quedo fija en el mismo sitio – Que esperas una invitación? Sube al auto Ya! – Dijo molesto, la chica se encogió de hombros y subió a la puerta del co-piloto, Shun cerro las puertas de un portazo y a una velocidad inhumana rodeo el carro y subió a la parte del copiloto –Sujetaos – Recomendó, arranco el coche y fue a unos 170 Km./h. Dan se divertida de lo lindo en el maletero, mientras que Runo y July gritaban con horror ante la repentina velocidad

Johanna: Solo intenta no atropellar a alguien ¿vale? – Le susurro divertida, Shun le arrojo una mirada mal intencionada de pura irritación y Runo le grito

Runo: OH bajas las velocidad o mantienes la vista a el frente Kazami – Le reclamo furiosa sujetándose del asiento, Dan asomo la cabeza por el maletero y dijo

Dan: A que se debe tu visita Johanna – Pregunto extrañado, la mencionada se encogió de hombros y dijo

Johanna: Hm… no es algo que me apetezca explicar Damon – Dijo girándose para hablarle

Dan: Dan…Dime Dan ese es mi nombre ahora – Dijo con una sonrisa socarrona, la chica se volvió a encoger de hombros

Johana: Elena – Dijo, y sin mas Shun soltó una amarga carcajada, todos le miraron interrogantes

Shun: Es un chiste?... – pregunto – Te fascina el Humor negro verdad – Pregunto malhumorado, la chica comprendió

Johanna: Ya supéralo, solo fue una piedra estorbando tu camino – dijo fríamente – Esa mujer no era mas que una ramera en su tiempo, ¿me equivoco Damon? – Dijo volteando a ver a dan.

Dan: A mi no me metas.

Alice: Perdón que interrumpa pero…. ¿Por qué los llamas así? – Pregunto Alice con interés - ¿Y quien eres tu?

Johanna: _oh_ valla – Dijo la muchacha en un susurro – me llamo Johanna Kazami – Dijo la pelinegra volteando a ver a Alice – Tengo _''15'' _años – Dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos en la palabra 15 – Soy hermana menor de los gemelos John y Johan Kazami – Dijo con diversión al ver como Shun crispaba sus manos contra el volante y susurraba un inaudible _''Cállate''_ – amiga de Damon Kuzo desde las ep…

Shun: Que te calles – susurro con voz escalofriante aun conduciendo como desquiciado

Johanna: Y tenido mas de…

Shun: Cierra esa maldita boca o te mato bramo con furia, la chica frunció los labios aun sin voltear

Johanna: _Ah _ya veo…. Ellas no conocen _nuestro_ secreto

Dan: ¿Desde cuando paso a ser _nuestro_ secreto Johanna – Dijo dan con el seño fruncido

Runo: Oigan déjense de hablar en clave quieren… Dan mas te vale explicarme que sucede aquí – Dan se estremeció y Johanna lo noto

Johanna: ¿Tu novia? – Mas que pregunta era afirmación, Dan asintió aun estremecido - ¿Y… le tienes miedo? – Pregunto extrañada y burlona - _¿Imprimación_? – Dan asintió ambas veces, esta ultima se había cruzado de brazos y asentido con seriedad, Johanna volteo a ver a Shun – Y tu? – Pregunto – Imprimaste?

Shun: No te interesa mi vida… - Dijo sin dejar su voz furiosa, de un momento a otro freno y bajo del auto bajo la atenta mirada de todos, rodeo el auto, Dan bajo del maletero y abrió la puerta a las chicas y Shun sin mas abrió de la pelinegra, la tomo del codo y la saco del auto, le dio un portado a la puerta y activo la alarma – Bien – Dijo con voz llena de asco – A que se debe su _agradable_ visita, Hermanos – Dijo con sarcasmo y asco en la voz, Todos miraban a Shun extrañados, Alice se acerco a un lado, intento avanzar para posarse a su lado pero el brazo de Shun le impidió avanzar. Una carcajada sonó desde las sombras de los árboles, Shun ensancho los ojos y Dan tomo una pose defensiva agasajándose frente a Runo y July. Johanna retrocedió un par de pasos en diagonal frente a Shun, De entre las sombras salio un pelinegro de ojos dorados, completamente igual a Shun, especulando su pelo, que este en vez de tener el mismo aspecto fino y suave contra los hombros, este muchacho recién aparecido, tenia el cabello corto y alborotado dándole un aspecto rebelde, Su mirada fría e indiferente. Avanzo desde la espesura de los árboles y se poso frente a Shun y sus espectadores los miraban sacado de onda, ¿Quién era ese muchacho? ¿Por qué Shun miraba al mismo con desprecio y aborreción? ¿ por que Dan se había preparado para atacar en el mínimo detalle? ¿Qué sucedía?.

Shun: _Johan_ – Susurro el Ninja mirando con desprecio a la persona que se encontraba frente a el.

Johan: Hola, Hermano – Dijo entre susurros haciendo que todos exclamaran sorprendidos.

Yo: Y hasta aquí llega! – Sonrisa

Shun: ¿Cuál es tu mania de siempre ponerme hermanos psicóticos?

Yo: es divertido ^^

Shun: no lo creo… además… me hiciste parecer raro –ofendido

Yo: A joderse… además… y creo en lo que te haz convertido en mi fic es… fascinante

Shun: si facinantemente raro

Inter: por eso me caes mejor en el fic

Yo/Shun: genial se recupero la loca

Inter: .

Shun: hasta el próximo capitulo


End file.
